Haven sewers
The Haven sewers is a sewerage system in Haven City visited in Jak II and Jak 3, later featured in a few race tracks in Jak X: Combat Racing. It appeared to serve as a waste management and water supply system, as the term "sewer" implies, possibly having connections to the PortDischarge pipes are seen throughout the Port. and pumping station. It is accessed via an elevator, usually located in the Industrial Section, although in Jak 3, other elevators have been accessed in Main Town, New Haven, Metal Head city, and the Port. Generally inhabited by hostile creatures, it is normally considered a hazardous zone. History ''Jak II'' Jak and Daxter first visited the sewers during Jak II in the mission "Destroy turrets in sewers", in which Krew requested that they take out four sentry guns that Baron Praxis installed as security devices (that had evidently been ineffective against metal heads and other hostile creatures). Krew later sent them back to the sewers in the mission "Drain sewers to find statue" to retrieve a ruby key artifact from the statue of Mar that Krew lost down there while smuggling it through the sewers during a heavy rainstorm. The rainstorm was apparently so great that it flooded him out, causing him to lose both the statue and many of his men. In the mission, Jak drained most of the water in the area. Lastly, Krew sent Jak here to escort a team of bombers consisting of Jinx, Mog, and Grim to detonate the statue which contained within it the Heart of Mar. During this mission, Jak had to protect the mere pistol-wielding bomb experts from an innumerable infestation of hosehead metal heads as they detonated various junk blockage in order to get to the statue and destroy it. ''Jak 3'' During Jak 3, Jak and Daxter visited here three times, mostly to circumvent Haven divisions during the war. Upon returning to Haven City, Jak had to reach the Port via the sewer in order to get to Torn who held fort at the Naughty Ottsel. He later visited the sewers to circumvent ground barriers and infiltrate the Metal Head city section to destroy their dark eco weapons. Lastly, Jak visited the sewers in order to shut off the defense gate for the power station via a switch in the underground system. Jak X: Combat Racing The sewers are featured in a few race tracks from the Kras City Grand Championship, specifically Sewer Raceway, part of the Waterworks Circuit, and part of the Eastern Tour. Geography Overview Haven's sewer is a vast network of plumbing systems consisting of piping, tunnels, aqueducts, reservoirs, defense mechanisms, exhaust vents, discharge shafts, valves, and other systems typical of sewers. It is otherwise filled with sludge, waste, and hostile creatures such as znorkle tooths, glubs, and metal heads presenting a hazard to human travelers. Daxter commonly complained about the smell.Jak II, "Beat Blaster gun course"Jak II, "Drain sewers to find statue" The layout of the sewer changed dramatically from Jak II to Jak 3 and to Jak X. ''Jak II'' During Jak II, the sewers had a single entrance and exit point through an elevator located in the Industrial Section. The layout of the sewer in this game is layered and complex but compact. The first time Jak visited the sewer, it was filled mostly with water from a flood after a rainstorm, therefore only minimal exploration was possible. This layout comprised the upper levels of the sewer, and consisted primarily of corridors and a few bodies of water. There was also one large room and a few other smaller rooms, but otherwise only entailed the travel of linear hallways and compact rooms with platforms. The second time, Jak drained the sewer after gaining access to a ramp network which led to different rooms containing valves to activate the sewer's drain. The drainage of the sewer opened up an entirely new section of the complex network, which contained much larger rooms and other various networks accessed via staircases and an elevator. It also revealed many more defense systems such as rotating blades, floor spikes, mines, and others. After again returning to blow up Mar's statue, Jak and the bombers took a ground route now that the water had drained, exploring the lowest levels of the sewer. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, Jak accessed an entirely different area of the sewers with vastly different structure and layout. It was much larger and more vast, but was also less complex in its layout. The former species seen here before, in Jak II, were no longer present, and it was instead overrun by KG death bots and a few other organic species such as the sewer frog and wasp. The sewer now contained endless abysses, more aqueducts and water systems, but was also more fortified with defenses and rigged with other mechanics. It had more substantial regulatory water systems, drainage systems, and machinery, along with places which would indicate significant human occupation during its construction. It appeared to be a mining-out deeper under ground, with actual earth serving to comprise most of its walls. Two of the sections of the sewer Jak used were connected to a single exit point, where as one was somewhat disconnected from everything else. Jak X: Combat Racing In Jak X, Jak accessed the sewers which at this time had an entirely different layout than in both of its predecessors. Here, it was used for racecar driving, specifically in the racetracks Sewer Raceway, part of the Waterworks Circuit, and part of the Eastern Tour. The sewers now had a very simple and linear layout, but was full of sharp turns and corners, making it an unsuitable place for high speed and constant turbo boosting. All three of the aforementioned racetracks met in one large half-tube with many pipes protruding from the floor, located in the center of the sewers. Gallery Sewers map 1 from Jak II.png|Map of the first layout of the sewer during Jak II Sewers map 2 from Jak II.png|Map of the second layout of the sewer during Jak II Sewers map 3 from Jak II.png|Map of the third layout of the sewer during Jak II Sewers map 1 from Jak 3.png|Map of the first layout of the sewer during Jak 3 Sewers map 2 from Jak 3.png|Map of the second layout of the sewer during Jak 3 Sewers map 3 from Jak 3.png|Map of the third layout of the sewer during Jak 3 References Notes Category:Locations in Jak II Category:Locations in Jak 3